


VMAs. (Brendon Urie/Male Reader smut imagine)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Edging, Kittenplay, M/M, Public Sex, VMAs, male reader - Freeform, master kink, multiple orgasm, not as descriptive as the last one but still, sub Reader, van sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at the 2016 VMAs, Brendon decides to have a little fun, but you disobey him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VMAs. (Brendon Urie/Male Reader smut imagine)

It was a little frustrating to sit through the entire two-and-a-half hours of the VMAs when all it really was, was a huge Rihanna concert. You had no hard feelings - after all, Rihanna was a great artist and you enjoyed her music, it was just the fact that you were only here in the first place to see if Brendon was taking home the Moonman for Best Rock Video.

You were getting more and more discouraged as the night dragged on and only about five awards were given out. You had to keep yourself occupied, mostly by counting things, scanning the massive crowd and counting the people you knew, or even counting Brendon's fingers over and over again since his hand was on your thigh.

You were staring straight at the back of Kim Kardashian's head, trying to see if you could count how many hairs were there, when a small gasp escaped your throat. You looked over at Brendon with wide and shocked eyes, to which he simply brought a finger to his lips and signalled for you to be quiet.

Obviously he was pretty bored too.

You nodded obediently, lulling your head back a little as Brendon palmed your crotch slowly. He was hopeful - and pretty positive due to the dim lighting of the stadium - that he wouldn't get caught jerking off his boyfriend in the middle of an awards show that was broadcasting across the globe.

Despite the small amount of worry, Brendon proceeded to shove his hand into your jeans and grip your hardening length rather tightly. You let your eyes flutter closed, almost giving in and moaning while your lover pumped his fist up and down slowly. 

Brendon continued to pleasure you at a leisurely pace, yet looked back up at the stage so that you seemed a little less suspicious. He was smiling and laughing, and even singing along to a few of the performances, while you just sat there and fell apart in the seat next to him.

You knew you shouldn't, Master surely would not appreciate his kitten getting him in trouble on live TV, but you couldn't help it. Without any thought before your actions, you tilted your head back slightly and moaned. Luckily the atmosphere was so loud nobody heard you. Well- except for Brendon, and he looked very upset with you at the moment. 

Brendon stopped his hand immediately, shooting a stern glare your way. He leaned in discreetly to whisper in your ear. "Kitty, if you do that again, I'm gonna have to punish you when we get back to the van. Do you want a punishment, sweetheart?"

The almost-menacing tone of voice made a shiver run down tour spine, and you shook your head. "N-No, Master..." You whimpered out. Your voice came out quietier than you'd expected, and it shocked you a little. "Good boy." Brendon's frown was replaced as a smirk as he continued to tug at your now rock-hard length under the "privacy" of your too-tight jeans.

You squeaked a little when Brendon sped up his pace, grabbing onto his bicep for dear life and bucking your hips up into his hand. You tried to focus on anything but the fact that you were about to jizz your pants. 

He stopped jerking you off as soon as he saw the look on your face. /That/ look. He knew you were close, and stopped so that he could make this last. After you'd calmed down and gone back to counting things in the room, he started back up again.

This was how the pattern went; he'd jerk you off hard and fast, you'd get close, he'd stop and wait until you were calm, then start jerking you off again. It was a seemingly never-ending cycle of edging, and it went on all night.

You were close for about the seventh time, about to shoot a huge load everywhere in the middle of the Hotline Bling guy giving a speech about how much he loved Rihanna.

You couldn't help it.

You squealed.

You felt Brendon quickly yank his hand out of your jeans just as Kanye looked back to see what the noise was. Kim didn't seem phased, luckily, and you hoped Kanye just assumed he was hearing things. As soon as he turned back around, Brendon leaned in so you could hear him again.

"That's it, kitten." He started, "As soon as we get back to the van, you're blowing me, and you cum as many times as I say so or else you won't cum at all for two weeks. Got it?" His voice was even deeper than before, and the whispering added to the tone. You gulped, nodding obidiently and letting your gaze fall to your lap.

To your dismay, it wasn't much longer and the ceremony was over, leaving you no time to prepare yourself for the events that would most-likely last until morning. Brendon pretty much dragged you out of the huge stadium, to where the touring-and-vacationing van was parked amongst countless other vehicles.

You kept running into people, people you knew who wanted to catch up, fans who wanted an autograph, or other celebrities who wanted to congratulate Brendon for even being nominated – after all, they hadn't even announced most of the winners, so there wasn't any jealousy or gloating over any Moonmen.

After countless pictures with fans, paparazzi badgering for "juicy drama", and one long as hell conversation with Nicki Minaj about how much she loved the emerald-colored dress you wore at the APMAs a few months prior (she asked who made it and why you weren't wearing a dress now, too), you finally made it to the van. 

Instead of climbing into the driver's seat, Brendon opened up the trunk where the band usually kept the "touring supplies", and pushed you in. It was pretty roomy; it had to be when they normally kept multiple guitars, brass instruments, and a drumset in there.

He then climbed in after you, and closed the door from the inside. Immediately, he grabbed you by the hair and pulled you toward him.

"Alright, kitty, you know what to do." He cooed, sitting down and pushing you so that you were on your stomach in front of him. You quickly nodded, then got on your knees and leaned down to start on getting his jeans unbuckled.

Brendon only petted your hair and watched, a faint smile on his face at how obedient his pet was being at the moment. He licked his lips as you pulled down his constricting jeans, immediately greeted with the sight of his rock hard erection because, well, he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Your eyes widened a little, but you still gripped the base with your hand and wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock. Brendon helped you to get started, pushing your head down and forcing most of length into your mouth. You let him guide your head up and down. 

You made sure to incorporate as much saliva as you could into it as you bobbed your head up and down on his throbbing cock. You greedily lapped at the head and pumped the rest of his shaft in your hand, eager for what you expected to come soon afterwards. You loved making Master cum, you loved knowing you were a good boy and that it was you who brought him that much pleasure. 

You didn't get your "reward", though, because Brendon pulled you off him with a firm grip on your hair. "Not yet, baby. Hands and knees." He commanded quietly. You nodded again – boy, your neck was gonna be sore for more reasons than one.

When you were on all fours, you felt a hand on your hip and lips being pressed to the back of your neck. A loud, almost-scream-like moan ripped through you when a very sudden, burning and full feeling overcame you. /Holy shit/, he hasn't even prepped you. This had to have been part of the punishment. 

Brendon started thrusting into you at an immediately fast pace, and your bum burned and ached from how rough he was going, but you loved it. "Alright baby, here's the deal." He panted out, leaning in near your ear while still keeping a firm grip on your hips. 

"You're gonna cum five times for me, got it? No more, no less. If you disobey me, you're gonna be looking at two weeks of edging for that pretty little cock of yours." His voice was like velvet despite the complete demolition of your body that he was already causing.

You let out a weak whimper, earning a harsh slap on the outside of your thigh. "What was that, kitten?" Brendon growled through gritted teeth. You quickly caught on and spoke in a quiet and high-pitched voice. "Y-Yes, Master." It came out light and airy. The different sensations of the burning and being filled brought you to the edge quickly, and that was your first orgasm. 

Your vision went cloudy and Brendon whispered encouraging things in your ear. There's the Brendon you knew. 

He knew it would be hard for you. It would be hard for anyone. It's extremely difficult for any male to be able to withstand multiple orgasms in such a short period of time. Brendon didn't really care though (even though he /was/ helping you through it). You were bad and needed your punishment.

The next one came not even five minutes after, with Brendon kissing your neck and jerking you off at the same pace that he was pounding in and out of you. Your body shook as you released more sticky, white liquid onto the floor of the van. You felt so bad for it, Brendon (and probably Dallon) would have to clean it up later.

You were a trembling mess for the next ten minutes. You were only able to withstand it for that long because of Brendon's slowing down to give you a small break. It warmed you up to know that no matter how dominant he was, he still cared about you and wanted to make sure you were okay.

"S-Sir, gonna c-cum again–" You choked out, and Brendon nodded. He buried his face into the side of your neck, pressing his thumb into the slit on the head of your cock. That's what drove you over the third time.

By now you were practically sobbing, the intense feeling of pleasure and overstimulation essentially consuming you as a whole. It hurt in a way but it was so good; the burning was virtually gone but the way he filled you up and the feeling of his larger hand stroking your oversensitive cock was getting to be almost too much.

Fourth climax. You came with Brendon teasing the head of your cock again while he dug his fingernails into your thigh. You were both pretty much kneeling in a puddle of your release, the sticky fluid covering your thighs and Brendon's hand, along with most of the floor in front of you. 

You felt him remove his other hand from your hip and place it in your hair, running his fingers through the sweaty locks and kissing your shoulder. You were completely destroyed, sobs and breathless moans escaping your pink lips.

"You can do it, kitten...come on...One more..." Brendon whispered sweetly as he played with your hair. A pretty much inhuman noise escaped you as you pushed back against him, almost unable to hold your own body up. You were so shaky that Brendon had to wrap his arm around you, faltering his thrusts just a bit so that he could support your weight.

He adjusted his angle inside of you, and you threw your head back when you came for the final time. Your vision went black and you fainted for a little bit. 

When you came to, you were laying on Brendon's chest, curled up in a ball of sweat and semen. He was petting your hair, kissing your head. You looked up with tired eyes, and he smiled, pressing his lips to yours gently. He pulled away a few second later, and moved a strand of soaked hair out of your face.

"I love you so much, kitty. You did so good for me." He whispered. All you could do was smile, and let your head fall back onto his chest. You fell asleep almost instantly. 

You both just laid there for the longest time, neither even worried that you /probably/ should have waited until the hotel to do all this. Luckily the windows were tinted.


End file.
